


You Are The Reason

by barchieisendgame



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, Mutual Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barchieisendgame/pseuds/barchieisendgame
Summary: Just a one-shot that takes place during or after 4x18.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	You Are The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, so I decided to write up this quick one-shot. please excuse any errors!

Archie stood in front of his friends his eyes glued to the ground. Jughead was the first one to speak up. “What’s the matter, pal?” He asked his long time best friend. Betty sat next to Jughead and made sure to keep her eyes off of Archie. Cheryl and Kevin sat on one couch while Reggie and Veronica sat on the other. Taking a deep breath Archie pulled himself together. “I’ve decided to enroll in the naval academy.” He caught the facial expressions of all his friends, some were confused while others were hurt. Veronica looked down with tears in her eyes. Cheryl looked like she didn’t want to be there but deep down she cared. Kevin looked surprised, Reggie kept looking at Veronica concerned, and Jughead looked confused. Betty? Betty was a whole different story, the look on her face was one of anguish. 

“I’ve been talking about it with my mom's girlfriend the past couple of weeks and I-I signed up.” Kevin went to say something but stopped short when he saw how utterly broken his best friend looked. Betty did her best to hold back her tears but it was proving to be almost impossible the more Archie spoke. “I’d leave a couple of days after graduation.” Veronica tried to keep a brave face but it was hard. “I really wish you talked to me about this Archiekins, as your girlfriend- this should have been our decision to make together.” She wiped at her tears. Archie sighed. After the first bell of the day went off the majority of the group made their way to class. Then there was just the core four left. 

Jughead stood up and patted Archie on the shoulder. “Unfortunately I need to get to class if I stand any chance at all of graduating with you guys.” He looked at Betty as if to say “You coming?” Betty didn’t move, she just sat there. Veronica, still upset with the fact her boyfriend didn’t even think to mention this to her stormed off. Archie almost went after her and he would have if it wasn’t for Betty rising up off the couch and running off in the opposite direction his girlfriend went. Archie was left with a choice, an easy one that he didn’t even need to think about. 

Once inside the music room and away from the possibility of anyone seeing her, Betty broke down. She held onto her stomach as the sobs grew louder. She must have forgotten to lock the door because she heard someone walking in then shutting it gently. She didn’t need to turn around, Betty knew who it was. She felt him here, even before she heard his footsteps. “Betty- please don’t-.” Archie started. Betty spun around and stopped him mid-sentence. “Why Archie?!” She sobbed out holding onto her chest. The tears were falling so fast and frequent her vision was blurring. Archie looked down at his feet, unable to give her the answer. 

Turning around, Betty took a few deep breaths and tried to get ahold of herself. Putting her hands on her hips she tried again. “The Navy? I-Is that what you really want?” Archie shrugged refusing to look at her. This upset Betty even more. “Look at me please!” She pleaded with him. “Yes.” He spoke softly not bothering to look up. Betty let out another cry piercing Archie’s heart. “Archie!” She begged and moved closer to him. Archie took a few steps back trying to create space between them. “What do you want me to say, Betty?” He asked her, the pain in his voice evident. Betty stumbled on her words. She wanted to tell him to say he wasn’t going to go but knew that wouldn’t be fair of her. 

The two of them just stood there only a few feet apart not saying a word. Archie wanted more than anything for her to tell him not to go because if she did he wouldn’t. If she told him to stay he would never leave. Because Betty was his home. Betty didn’t say anything and started toward the door. She was just about to open it but something inside her wouldn’t let her do it. Turning around she looked at him. “I don’t want you to go.” She whimpered out. Archie stood firm where he was looking at her longingly. “Then give me a reason to stay.” 

Removing her hand completely from the door Betty launched herself at him. Archie met her halfway and captured her lips with his, running his fingers through her blonde locks then down to her sides pulling her closer. Betty cried into the kiss, knowing they only had a little bit of time left before the next bell rang. Pulling away Archie leaned his forehead against hers. “I’m gonna miss you, Betty Cooper.” Betty sobbed closing her eyes trying to freeze this moment in time, not ready for it to end. A few seconds later the second bell went off and the two had no choice but to part and leave the music room. 

A few weeks later Archie was packing up his room, all that was left inside were boxes and his bed. He looked around, his gaze stopping out his window, Betty was nowhere to be seen. He was leaving today, he knew that Betty wouldn’t be leaving for at least a couple more weeks. They avoided each other the best they could It was just too hard for both of them. Archie and Veronica mutually decided to break up, it was painful but necessary they both wanted different things in life and knew staying in a relationship that just didn’t work anymore wasn’t fair to either of them. It’s better to end it on a good note than leave it on a bad one.

It was time. Taking one last long look around his childhood bedroom Archie picked up his guitar and walked out. Making his way downstairs he stopped at the front door. This was it. Taking a deep breath he opened it then stopped in his tracks. There at the end of his driveway was the girl next door. 

“You told me to give you a reason not to go.” She started walking up. Archie just stood there, shocked at what was happening. All of a sudden it started lightly drizzling, clouds forming in the sky. Once she was about halfway up his driveway she stopped. A loud roar of thunder rung out as rain started pouring down heavily. 

“I love you, Archie Andrews.” She yelled out over the storm. Archie dropped his guitar case down gently before he met her in the middle of his driveway. He didn’t even hesitate before grabbing her face in his hands and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Betty stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him. Archie moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer. 

Pulling away he leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. “I love you, Betty Cooper. So much.” He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek with his thumb. Betty ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. Both of them went in again, kissing passionately as the rain fell down hard from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you want.


End file.
